Adrenaline
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: After a match, there's so much adrenaline built up, there's only one way Phil wants to get rid of it. Language, sex, slash, Shannon/Punk


**.*. Kinda short, but.. yeah. So, this is a Shannon Moore/CM Punk slashy fic. Don't read if you don't wanna see them have sex. .*.**

Shannon stretched his legs a bit as he left his locker room. Phil had a match, so he really had nothing to do until the raven was done.

It was strange. If someone had told Shannon 6 months ago that he'd be working in WWE again and dating Phil 'CM Punk' Brooks, he'd have just laughed. But here he was, a top name in the WWE tag team division and sharing Phil's bed every night. It was actually pretty nice. He really liked the raven. Might even love him.

Ha. Funny. Love. Loving one of the most hated men in the company. A funny thing to think about.

A hand suddenly grabbed Shannon's shirt, yanking and slamming him back into the wall. "Fuck!"

"Sex." Phil just stared at the blonde with a dark look. Sent shivers down Shannon's body. The raven looked just done with his match, still in his ring clothes. "Now."

"Fuck, can't you wait until we got to the locker room or the hotel?" Shannon hissed when Phil grabbed a tight hold of his hair, yanking his head back.

"Sex. Now," Phil repeated. He didn't care they were out in the open. Barely anyone would be in that part of backstage anyway. He pulled Shannon off the wall, pushing him against one of the equipment cases now.

"What's gotten into you?" Shannon didn't even have to ask, but he did anyway. After a good match, Phil wanted sex no matter where they were. Stave off his adrenaline.

Phil practically tore off Shannon's pants and boxers, keeping him pushed against the equipment case as he yanked his own trunks down. He gave his cock a few strokes, rubbing the head teasingly against his entrance. Shannon groaned softly, making the raven grin and held his hips tight to keep him from pushing back. "Beg for it, bitch."

"Never.. "

"Then I guess I'll go find another slut to fuck."

"Mm.. You wouldn't do that."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you wanna fuck me.. You wanna sink your hard cock in my tight ass and fuck me until I lose feeling in my legs.. Feel me tighten around you as I cum.. My nails scratching down your back and arms.. "

Phil growled. He didn't waste anymore time, thrusting into Shannon immediately. The blonde cried out at the sudden entry, his chest pressed against the smooth surface of the equipment case. "Mm.. Fucking tight little ass.. All mine.. "

Shannon moaned. His nails scratched at the equipment case, marking it up. "P-Phil.. "

Phil grinned. One hand gripped Shannon's hip tight enough to leave bruises while the other moved up to grab his hair in a tight grip, yanking the blonde's head back and his chest off the case a bit. "That's right.. say my name.. Fucking scream it."

"P-Phil.. " Phil growled, thrusting harder against his prostate. "Phil!"

There it was. "Mm.. That's my pretty slut.. scream for me.. Mm.. such a tight little hole.. gonna stretch it out for the next big cock to fuck this tight hole.. "

Shannon moaned, his body tensing. "F-Fuck.. yes, Phil.. ah, god, so hard.. " He reached a hand down to stroke his cock.

"No." Phil smacked Shannon's hand away. "Sluts don't get to cum."

"Please, Phil.. " Shannon was so close already as he begged. "Please let me cum.. "

"That's a good slut.. " Phil's hand moved to stroke Shannon's cock with his thrusts. "Cum for me.. I wanna feel your tight ass fucking tighten around my cock."

"Nn.. Phil!" Shannon screamed when he came, the white fluid splashing on the equipment case.

Phil groaned as the space around his cock got even tighter, releasing deep into the smaller blonde. Shannon panted as Phil pulled out of him, helping him to get dressed. "Mm.. Good Shanny.. " he purred, kissing the blonde's cheek.

Shannon gave a little smile, leaning against the raven. "H.. Happy?"

Phil grinned, kissing Shannon's cheek. "Very. Come on." He wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist to lead and help him walk. "Round 2 back at the hotel."

Someone was NOT going to be happy to find Shannon's cum on that equipment case.


End file.
